Operation Lucy's Journey For Love
by Marsfish
Summary: When an angry Natsu shows up at Gray's door, the punch to his jaw wasn't the only pain he brought with him. An SD card filled with videos, makes his heart want to bleed at want he watches. But, he has to make it right. He will make it right. AU One-shot.


Gray sighed as he stepped into his apartment, shrugging off his suit jacket and tossing it to the ground. The dance he had just come from was exhausting, and he was completely confused. He slumped on to his couch, bringing his hand up to his lips where Juvia had kissed him not twenty minutes before. He liked it, it was a kiss after all, but he just didn't know if there was anything…special there.

A loud, obnoxious knock on his door broke him from his thoughts, and he groaned as he hauled himself up to answer it. Swinging it open, he shouted, "Seriously? What the hell?" Natsu stood there, with the most serious face he had ever seen on the guy.

"I should really punch you in the face." The pink haired man growled.

"Huh? The hell happened, man?" Gray asked, completely confused. Suddenly, a fist slammed into his jaw, and he grabbed it as he shouted in pain. "The fuck?!"

Natsu stepped towards him and shoved something in his chest, dropping it into his hand and storming off without a word.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted after him, but the man was already gone. He sighed, closing the door. "The hell is his problem?" He looked at what Natsu shoved at him, and rose an eyebrow at the small SD card in his hand.

Seeing as how he couldn't ask the guy what the hell was on it, he trudged over to his computer, rubbing his jaw, and put it in. He pulled it up and there was only one file on it, called "Lucy's journey for love." He pinched his eyebrows together, Lucy loved someone? There was a time when he thought her and Natsu were together, but after knowing them for years, he realized they would always just be best friends. He couldn't think of anyone that the blonde had mentioned having an interest for. His interest piqued, he clicked on it, and found a few video files. Natsu like to record all of his friends a lot, saying that something was gonna happen eventually that people would wanna see. He shook his head and clicked on the first video.

* * *

Natsu's grinning face appeared, white scarf over his school uniform. "All right! Day one of Lucy's journey to love!"

A cheery giggled interrupted him, and he moved the camera to show a beautiful blonde in a girl's uniform. "Quit calling it that, Natsu!"

"Aw, c'mon!" Natsu whined, still grinning as he sat the camera on the table in front of them. Books were stacked up on either side of them as they sat in the school library. "That's exactly what it is!"

The blonde shook her head, twirling the pen in her fingers as she rested her cheek against her other hand. "Fine, you can call it whatever you want."

"Hell yeah!" He grinned, making the girl laugh and swat his arm. "Okay, soooo….operation one! Get his attention! Luce…" He put the camera up close to her face. "How are you going to get his attention?"

She giggled, putting the back of the pin up to her lips and wiggling her eyebrows. "I could always seduce him."

"Be real, Luce!"

She rolled her eyes as at his laughter and shoved the camera out of her face. "I dunno! What should I do?!"

"Chill, Luce!" He grinned, setting the camera down again and looking at it. "Alright, so Lucy here is in loooove." He cackled when she swatted the back of his head. "So, we're gonna plan on how she's gonna tell him! Ah, man I'm so excited! He won't know what hit him!"

Lucy couldn't keep the giddy grin off her face in her excitement. "What do you think I should do? Take him out to eat? Go for a stroll? Show up at his house and cook for him?"

Natsu gave her a weird look and flicked her forehead. "Stop being stupid."

She sighed, glaring at him as she rubbed her forehead. "You're right, sorry." She rested her head in both of her hands as she looked out the window. "It's gotta be something real…something that he won't forget. Something…Oh!" She grabbed Natsu's arm, absolutely beaming. "I know what to do!"

He beamed with her and grabbed onto her arm, mimicking her. "What? What?"

"I'm gonna get a job!"

He frowned, his excitement clearly diminishing. "…A job?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes! A job! Then I can buy him a really great gift that he won't be able to forget! Something that will show him how much he means to me!"

"Ooo, I get it!" His excitement returned. "Awesome! Operation in motion! Let's find you a job!"

The both laughed, picking up their things and leaving the library, after being shushed by the librarian. Lucy swatted Natsu's arm when he stuck his tongue out at the camera, then he shut it off.

* * *

Gray couldn't help but smile as the video ended. Those two were entertaining to watch. They practically bounced off each other's emotions, it was slightly scary. They were soulmates, not lovers, but soulmates.

He couldn't help but wonder who the hell Lucy was in love with. He couldn't believe he had missed something as big as that. He thought she would at least tell him about something like that; were they not close? He frowned the more he thought about it, so he clicked the next video to stop his thoughts.

* * *

Once again, Natsu's grinning face appeared in front of the camera, this time in normal clothes as he walked down a sidewalk. "Alright! Operation Luce gets a job is now underway!" He moved the camera over to the blonde walking beside him. "You ready, Luce?"

She grinned brightly, her hair in lose waves flowing with the wind. Instead of her school uniform, she wore a simple long sleeved, black t-shirt, khaki jeans, and black flats. "All set! Do I look _professional_ enough?"

Natsu laughed. "If they don't hire you, they're idiots!" They stopped walking and looked up at a bakery sign. "Alright! Good luck!"

"Thanks, Natsu!" She smiled, the camera following her as she walked up to the door. She shot the camera nervous smile before she opened the door.

The camera seemed to skip. Now Natsu was singing a really terrible song while he sat on a bench.

* * *

Gray paused the video to pinch the bridge of his nose. Natsu's singing was _really_ bad. He took a few deep breaths to try and not get a headache before he started up the video again.

* * *

"Oh! There she is!" Natsu scrambled up, fumbling with the camera as he ran over to the girl. "Lucy!"

She looked over at him as she exited the shop, and gave him a small smile. "Hey."

"Luce, did…what happened?" Her eyes seemed sad, he didn't want to assume she didn't get the job, but her expression said it all. "…Luce?"

She pushed her hair behind her ear and swallowed. Before she grinned brightly and squealed, "I got it!"

"Holy shit! That wasn't funny!" Natsu laughed as he engulfed her in a hug, jostling the camera.

She laughed with him. "It was pretty funny. You should have seen your face!"

"You're so mean, Luce. Congrats!"

* * *

Gray chuckled, Lucy was the kind of girl who could do anything she set her mind to. He had no doubt that she would get the love of whatever man she was trying to confess to…but…for some reason, he didn't know how to feel about that.

He shook his head and clicked on the next video.

* * *

"Alright, sooo…" Natsu grinned as he wiped flour from a tired looking blonde's hair. "It's been a month already, so Luce here should have enough money to buy an awesome gift."

"You betcha!" She grinned, patting the purse on her shoulder.

Natsu sighed as he draped his arm around her shoulders. "And I should hope so with the way you've been slaving away."

"Well, you know what they say." She smirked. "Love is just kindness with its work boots on."

"Oh my god, you're so corny." He rolled his eyes, and she snorted, causing them both to break into a fit of laughter.

"Anywayyyy." She giggled at his dramatics. "Now we're going _shopping_. Ughhhh!"

She swatted his arm off of her. "Don't lie, you like shopping as much as I do!"

"Yeah, only when I'm shopping for food on a menu." He smirked when she rolled her eyes at him, then he looked at the camera. "So, maybe this is my memorial video for when I die of boredom today."

"Natsu!" He busted out laughing.

The camera switched to being zoomed in on Lucy's satisfied face. "Soooo, is this the one?"

She grinned brightly at the camera, blushing slightly at the close proximity of the lens. "Yeah. This is it. I'm going to tell him I love him with this."

"Well then, let's see it." He zoomed out and she held out a rich, dark, leather band with silver chains wrapping around it. "Hmmm, I like it."

"Yeah." She grinned. "I mean, it's jewelry, but it's really cool."

Natsu put the camera on his face. "Not gonna lie, I kinda want one."

* * *

Gray just stared at his screen in shock after it ended, his eyes wide and disbelieving. Suddenly, he stood up, his chair raking against the floor. He held up his left wrist, and stared at the very same bracelet clasped around it. No…it wasn't possible…was it? He raked his hands though his hair and paced across the room. It had to just be a coincidence. He just somehow was given the same bracelet on the same time frame…right? "The hell?" He groaned as he slumped back down into the chair. He was so damn confused.

Urgently, he clicked on the next video. Desperate to find out what the hell was going on.

* * *

"You ready, Luce?" Natsu asked as they both walked out of the school.

She took a deep breath. "Yeah. I told him to wait by the Sakura tree. He should be there now."

"Well, then." He grinned at her. "Let's do it!"

She grinned and they walked towards a hill not too far from the school. Once they could see the man clearly standing by the tree, Lucy stopped. "You're not going with me, are you?"

Natsu laughed, "of course not, why would I?" She breathed a sigh of relief. "Got the gift?"

"Yeah…" She breathed, reaching into her bag to grab it.

He watched her eyebrows furrow as she started frantically searching through her bag. "…Luce?"

"It was right here!" Her lower lip trembled as she started looking around the ground. "I had it right in the pocket!"

"Don't worry Luce, we'll fin-"

She looked at him when he suddenly stopped talking, and she tilted her head at his pale complexion. "…Natsu?" She followed his line of sight, and gasped. The wavy, blue hair of Juvia was shining brightly in contrast with the pink petals of the Sakura tree. She was holding out something for the man with dark, spiky hair.

Natsu zoomed in with the camera, both of them watching through the lens as Gray opened a very familiar box. He smiled as he pulled out the bracelet.

"Natsu..." Her trembling voice sounded.

"I can't believe she took it." He breathed as Gray hugged Juvia. "Luce...Hey, Luce, wait!"

* * *

Gray pressed his hand to his mouth. It was him. She …loved…him. How the hell had he missed this? How could he not have noticed? Suddenly, he was grateful for the punch Natsu had given him.

He let out a shaky breath as he lowered his hand. There were more videos…What else could there be? He was barely wrapping his head around the few he'd already seen...He was almost scared to find out. So, of course, he clicked on the next one...not in the least ready for it.

* * *

A deep sigh left Natsu's lips as he slumped down on the chair next to Lucy, setting the camera on the table in front of them. She had her head in her arms on the table. "So…" Natsu started, putting his elbow on the table and resting his head in his hand. "Juvia stole the bracelet from under our noses, and gave it to him. How did she know what we were planning?"

A muffled "I don't know" came from the blonde girl. Her head slowly rose up and she rested her chin on her arms. "Maybe we should give up, I mean…It's obvious that Juvia is obsessed with him, even he knows that. So, maybe she deserves to be given a chance…"

"Oh come on, Luce!" Natsu groaned. "The ice princess doesn't like her like that, and he sure as hell doesn't love her!"

"How can you know for sure? Maybe he'll give her a shot."

"Lucy!" He sighed dramatically. "She's been going after him for four years! If he liked her like that, he would have done something by now! He's told me that he doesn't like her that way! And you know what he did for her giving him the bracelet? He hugged her…Hugged her!"

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine…But what are we supposed to do now?"

"Just think of something else, of course. Are you gonna keep your job?"

"Yeah, I like working there." She looked at the camera and mumbled, "Maybe I should just buy him something else?"

"Nah, that ship has sailed. Do something else."

They both hummed as they thought, which turned into a tune that they dubbed their 'thinking song'.

"Oh!" They both cried in unison, facing each other with smiles.

"Ice skating!"

"Chocolate frogs!"

"What?" Lucy scrunched her eyebrows.

"Uhh...Nothing, nothing. So, Ice skating?"

She looked at him weirdly, but shook her head. "Yeah, the school's winter wonderland is going to be in a few weeks. So, we could ice skate together. Oh! I'm on the school committee, so I'll be helping set up, then I can secretly set up a secret romantic spot! And I can take him there to tell him I love him!" She finished in a cheer with her hands in the air.

Natsu laughed. "That sounds awesome, Luce! But…One problem."

Her smile dropped and she put her arms back on the table. "What?"

He gave her a pointed look and a smirk. "You can't ice skate, Luce. You fall on your butt every time."

She sighed. "Yeah, okay. Details."

He busted out laughing, then stuck his tongue out when a few students around them shushed him. "Jeeze. What are they trying to do? Study?"

Lucy giggled. "Alright, So I'll just have to practice. There's that rink over by the park. Since I have a job I can pay to get in, and I'll practice."

"You're gonna have to live there if you want to be able to keep up with ice princess."

"Then I'll live there."

He chuckled. "Alright then." He looked at the camera. "Operation skate to save the date is underway."

She swatted his arm with a laugh. "Your name's are horrible."

He pouted. "It's not that bad."

"Whatever he did is horrible."

They both shrieked at the new voice, instantly getting silenced again, and a chuckling Gray squatted between them.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Lucy shouted, being shushed again.

He smirked at her. "Oh no, wouldn't want our pristine student getting kicked out of the library."

She smiled at him. "I'm not pristine."

"Oh yeah, you definitely are." He grinned with a gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Gray paused the video, something heavy tugging in his chest. He had never seen himself with Lucy, never being one for picture or anything. Natsu always took videos, but he'd never watched any with him in them.

But, looking at the still of him and Lucy, smiling at each other…there was something igniting there. There was a spark in his eyes, and the small pink hue in her cheeks made his own want to heat up. It was…mesmerizing.

He shook his head and with a stuttering breath, he played the video again.

* * *

"Get the hell out of here, princess." Natsu grumbled.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist, Smokey." He chuckled as he stood up. "I was just coming to tell you guys that we're all going to the grill after school. So, be there."

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu rolled his eyes as the man left. He then turned to the giggling blonde. "I will never understand why you like that freak."

She shook her head with a smile. "You don't have to. Come on, let's go."

He just sighed and grabbed the camera, turning it off.

* * *

Gray rubbed his hands up and down his fade. His emotions were running rampant, and his heart was beating hard. He groaned and got up, walking into his kitchen. He filled a glass of cold water, and chugged it down.

Sighing, he slammed the glass on the counter and braced his hands on it. He took deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. He looked at his reflection in the window in front of him, and he couldn't see anything other than a clueless bastard. God, he wished he could call Natsu back over to punch him again.

He groaned and made his way back over to his computer. He slumped into the chair with a heavy heart and clicked the next video, not wanting to, but needing to see it.

* * *

Natsu's grinning face appeared on the screen. "Alright! Operation skate to save the date is now in affect!"

A light giggle was heard. "You make it sound so official."

He chuckled and turned the camera on the blonde putting on ice skates. "That's because it is, my fair lady!"

She rolled her eyes with a smile and held her hand out for him. "Then help this fair lady onto the rink, good sir."

"Always the princess." He sighed, making her laugh. He took her hand, helping her waddle over to the entrance of the rink. He set the camera on the rail and then stepped in front of her. "Alright, try not to bruise your butt."

She giggled. "Easier said than done." She took a deep breath, both hands in Natsu's. and put a skate onto the icy floor. She put her other foot on the ice, and wobbled, Natsu steadying her as he laughed. She pouted, "Don't be mean."

"Sorry, Luce." He chuckled. "Stop being so stiff, that's gonna make you fall."

She managed to slide a few inches before she fell over, dragging Natsu down with her. They groaned, and Natsu pulled her back up. "I forgot how bad you were at this."

She huffed. "I just need practice."

"Yeah, like an eternity of practice." He laughed, taking his hands away from her.

"What are you doing? Don't let go!"

"Relax! You gotta learn to balance by yourself before you can do anything else."

"Fine." She whined, and she wobbled as she tried to stay upright. After a few moments, she fell to the ground with a shriek.

Natsu sighed and crouched down next to her. "Luce…Why don't you just up and tell him? You don't really need to go through all this."

"Natsu, I have to." She looked up at him with teary eyes, making his heart melt. "He doesn't have a clue, and he won't think I'm being real. I need to make him see that I really do love him."

Natsu gave her a sad smile. "Okay, Luce. I get it. Then let's keep trying."

She smiled and accepted the hand he offered her to pull her up. "Thanks, Natsu."

"Eh, what are best friends for?" He grinned his signature grin, causing her to do the same.

The video played on with Natsu trying to teach her how to skate. She fell about a hundred times. But she was eventually able to keep a very, _very_ slow pace next to Natsu.

They both held onto the railing, and Natsu reached for the camera. "Slight success today, I suppose, but soon, she'll be able to knock the ice princess on his ass. In more ways than one." He wiggled his eyebrows as she laughed and swatted his arm, then he turned off the camera.

* * *

Gray closed his eyes and put his hand over them. He gritted his teeth and clenched his other hand into a fist. He hated himself right then, because he knew what was going to be on the next video. He remembered the night of the winter wonderland. He knew exactly what he did. He didn't think anything of it at the time, but know that he knew what she was trying to do…his heart felt like it was going to rip into a million piece.

Still, he had to see it. Sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth, he removed his hand from his eyes and clicked on the next video.

* * *

"You ready, Luce?" The whisper of Natsu sounded as the camera focused on the nervous blonde who was wringing her hands together. She had on a pair of fluffy, pink earmuffs, a purple scarf, and light pink jacket. Her ice skates were already on her feet as she sat by the edge of the ice rink. String lights were twinkling in the nearby trees, as students laughed and skated in the rink next to them.

"I'm so nervous." She whispered, her wide, brown eyes looking up at him over the camera.

"Aw, c'mon, Luce. You can skate next to me no problem now, so you'll do fine."

She gave him an 'are you stupid' look. "That's not what I'm nervous about."

"Oh." She sighed and looked at her hands. "Luce, look at me." She looked up at him with large eyes. "You're gonna be great, he'd be an idiot to not accept your confession. Besides, even if he doesn't, at least he'll know, right?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "You're right."

"I always am." He laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. "Now go do it!"

"Alright, alright." She sighed, looking over to wear Gray was leaning on the rail inside the rink, watching people pass him. "I'm going to do this."

"Atta girl."

He kept the camera on her as she stepped onto the rink and slowly slid towards Gray. He zoomed in so he could listen to them.

"Lucy!" Gray straightened up and grinned as the blonde girl stopped next to him. "Since when can you skate?"

She giggled, putting her hand on his arm when she started wobbling slightly. "I'm uh…I'm learning. So, wanna skate with me?"

He chuckled and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. "It would be my pleasure."

"Oh, such a gentleman." She rolled her eyes, then squeaked when she tripped.

He laughed. "Learning, huh?"

She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "Uh, yeah...maybe you could teach me?"

He smirked. "I dunno, somehow I feel like that would be a lost cause."

She grinned and swatted his arm. "It would not."

"Tell that to your Bambi legs." He grinned.

"Gray!" Juvia slid to an expert stop beside him and clutched onto his other arm.

"Oh, hey, Juvia." He smiled.

"Come race with me! Going fast makes the lights look really pretty!" She beamed.

"Uh…" He looked at Lucy then back to her. "Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun."

"I'll come to!" Lucy desperately voiced.

Gray grinned at her. "Don't worry, we'll skate after."

"B-but…I can race!"

He laughed. "Be real, Lucy. You can slither fine, but there's no way you'd be able to keep up with me. Go ahead and sit down. I'll come back and teach you some moves, okay?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but her heart seized and she lost her voice. Juvia giggled, and Gray let her hand go as the two moved to start going faster. She stood their frozen, watching as the two whipped around the ring.

"Damnit, Gray. You bastard." Natsu's hiss sounded into the camera, and it jostled as he ran towards the frozen girl near the railing. "Luce!"

She turned to him at his shout, her eyes wide and watery. The sight broke his heart.

"Come on, Luce. Let's sit down. He said he'd come back, right? You can do it then."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, blinking rapidly to keep the tears from falling. She slowly moved to the entrance of the rink, and carefully stepped out. Natsu grabbed her hand and helped her waddle over to a nearby bench. They sat there for a while, Natsu filming the people as they skated.

He did a double take with the camera and focused on a head of blue hair and one next to it with black hair, moving towards the spot Lucy had set up. "Shit…Uh, Luce, why don't we just go home?"

"What? Why? Natsu I thought you said we shou-"

When her sentence died, he shifted the camera to reveal her shock stricken face, and it was clear that she had seen them disappear into the area she had worked so hard to set up for him.

"Luce…"

Her wide eyes shifted to him, and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh no…Luce…" His soft voice sounded before he shut off the camera.

* * *

A tear slid down Gray's cheek. He knew he was going to see it, but it hurt so bad. He remembered the night so well. Juvia had shown him this beautiful, secluded spot, decorated with stunning lights, hedges enshrouding them in a cocoon. She had told him she loved him, like the million other times she had, and he told her he knew, and that he loved her as a friend.

When he had gone to look for Lucy, she was gone, he couldn't find her. But he just assumed she was tired, so he spent the rest of the night skating with the rest of his friend.

If only he had known…God, if only he hadn't been so damn oblivious…

He let out a shaky breath and cursed. Wiping his eyes, he clenched his teeth and played the next video.

* * *

A frowning Natsu sat on a sidewalk outside of the school, an also frowning blonde sitting beside him. "I don't know how she knows everything we plan. But, I have a feeling someone from the library told her. So, we're planning our next operation in the safety of seclusion. Right, Luce?"

She gave a small smile. "Yeah."

He sighed. "Alright, so even though I think you should just up and tell him, we gotta think of something else."

She sighed, running her hand through her golden hair. "Maybe your right. Maybe I should just tell him, then he can laugh it off and I'll pretend it feels better to have told him."

Natsu's face twisted into a pained expression. "Don't say that! Look, if you tell him honestly, there's no way he can deny that you're telling the truth."

"Juvia's been telling him for years that she loves him."

"Yeah, but that's Juvia! He doesn't like her that way!"

"I know!" She groaned, putting her head in her hands. Suddenly her head popped up, and she looked at Natsu. "What about the dance?"

"The mid-winter formal?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "I'll ask him to dance, then I'll tell him! But I need something just a little extra to make him believe it."

Natsu pressed his lips together in thought. "Why don't you kiss him?"

Her face went red. "K-kiss him?"

"Yeah, I mean. There's nothing more convincing than that, right?"

Her hands covered her mouth and she squeaked out. "I'll just kiss him."

Natsu busted out laughing. "Y-You…You don't have to be so freaked out. It's a foolproof plan!"

"Okay." She breath, her hand still covering her mouth. "I'll tell him I love him, then just…kiss him."

He grinned brightly at her, removing her hand from her mouth. "That's the spirit! Operation kiss the boy! Now, come on! We gotta find you a show stopping dress!"

She beamed and giggled at his enthusiasm, letting him pull her up as he shut off the camera.

* * *

Gray's eyebrows furrowed. He had just come from the dance. He hadn't seen her there all night. He had looked for her, and his idiot friend, but he hadn't seen them at all.

He sighed, maybe she backed out…maybe she changed her mind. No, Natsu wouldn't let her do that. So, what happened? Eagerly, he clicked on the next video, the last video.

* * *

"Twirl!" Natsu's voice shouted over the pounding music, the camera focused the blonde girl. Her hair was down in loose waves, long, golden earrings meeting with her hair. Her dress was a soft, fluid pink, cinched tightly to her small waist. The neckline met the waist, letting her rather large cleavage show proudly. The dress stopped mid-thigh, while the back continued down. On her feet, were a pair of gold, strappy heels.

She giggled and twirled, the back of her dress flowing gracefully around her.

* * *

He paused the video to let out a heavy breath. She was stunning; breathtaking. He knew he hadn't seen her, because he definitely would have remembered. He quickly took a screen shot, not caring in the least that it might be creepy. He wanted to brand the image of her looking so radiant in his mind; she was perfection.

His heart palpitated in his chest, and he inhaled deeply once more before he played the video again.

* * *

"You ready?" Natsu asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Yeah." She smiled, a pink hue dusting her cheeks. "It's now or never."

"Damn straight!" He cheered, making her laugh. "Now, let's find the idiot."

The camera moved through the sea of people, couples dancing in the middle of the room.

"See him anywhere, Luce?" He continued shifting the camera through the crowd, intent on finding black hair. "Luce?" He focused the camera on the silent girl beside him when she didn't respond. "Luce? What's wrong?"

Her face was blank, defeat shining in her eyes. She was frozen, staring at something on the other side of the room.

He moved the camera in the direction of her stare. "No way…" The camera focused on two people by a table full of drinks. A girl with long, wavy, blue hair was pressed up against a man with black, spiky hair; their lips locked together.

The camera quickly spun back to Lucy just as a tear fell out of her eye, and she spun on her heel to run out of the room.

"Luce!" He shouted as he ran after her, running out of the doors to the gymnasium and into the school hallway. "Luce, wait!" The camera jostled as he ran after the girl, her blonde hair flowing behind her. "Lucy!" He burst through the front doors of the school, apologizing when he ran into a few people.

He frantically looked for her, but he could find a head of golden hair. "How did she disappear so fast?" He stopped to catch his breath, the camera aimed at his feet. "Damnit! I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

He brought the camera up to his stern face. "Luce, I know I promised you I wouldn't tell him, but I can't watch you be miserable over him anymore." He sighed as his eyes scanned the area again, then he cursed and shut off the camera.

* * *

A cold dread was anchored to Gray's heart. His hands were shaking as he stood up from the chair. He had let Juvia kiss him. He felt she at least deserved one kiss after she had gone through so much trouble to make him feel special. He didn't love Juvia, and he made it clear to her that he never would.

Knowing that the whole time it was Lucy who was making him feel special, who was working so hard to get him to believe a confession she was never able to give, tore him up inside. It had always been Lucy, and he had been too stupid to see what was right under his nose.

"Damnit!" He shouted as he slammed his fist on the desk. He raked his fingers through his hair before he ran over to the jacket he had tossed to the floor earlier.

Slipping on the jacket, he grabbed his phone and keys, and ran out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him. He had to find her, he had to let her know that he wanted her too. He had to kiss her, had to tell her how she made him feel.

He'd be damned if he let her cry over him anymore.


End file.
